The Necklace
by Llamas12123
Summary: This takes place right after the war on Katara's birthday. A cute short and fluffy two shot that I decided to make. Hey look, it's my necklace in the picture! Anyway, calling all Kataang fans! I love you angel faces!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my sparkle bears. I'm using a COMPUER this time. There is not much to tell, so on with the story! It's short, so hike up your skirt and DEAL WITH IT.**

"So what did you get Katara for her birthday?" Aang questioned Sokka in his usual happy voice.

"It's her birthday?" He screamed. He obviously had no idea it was her birthday, therefore, he had nothing.

"You forgot again?" He asked with a smirk. He loved to tease Sokka about things like this.

"Oh yea Mr. Smart a…. aaaalllleeeccckkk?" He said trying to cover up a somewhat naughty word. He knew Aang was forbidden to swear when he lived with the air nomads, so he figured he would just give up swears entirely. "What did you get her?"

"Oh. I'll show you!" he gleefully smiled as he used a quick burst of air to get to his room. After about 12 seconds, he came back out with a small bag.

"Here!" He said while dumping the contense of the bag into his palm.

Sokka was shocked. In his hand was a little gold necklace. On it, it had a small rod that curved in the center, with two little birds with their heads turned at each other.

"Wow. You sure know how to treat Katara!" He laughed. "Aaaaaaaaaand , now I need to go get her a present." He whispered as he bolted out of the room.

Aang hoped she would like it. After all, they where together now. It was perfect. There was just one secret about his necklace. It never came from a store. When they visited the southern air temple for the first time, he gathered some of his things. This wasn't really his though. This was a close friend of his, who treated him like a little brothers' necklace. Her name was Cimmorelli, and she was long gone, but he thought of Katara when he saw it. Because she always cared. Then he heard the door close. He knew Sokka couldn't have picked out a present that fast, and figured Katara must be home. He quick slid the necklace back in the bag and under the chair he was sitting in.

"Hey Aang." Katara said as she walked past him, emptying her grocery bag.

"Happy birthday." He smiled with a sweet tone.

"Aww, thanks." She said warmly. She walked over to give Aang a hug. Aang hugged he back, and when she looked into his eyes, he couldn't resist. He kissed her softly on the lips for a few seconds until someone opened the door.

"Whoa, make out city!" Toph joked as she walked past them.

"Get out Toph." Katara said extremely annoyed.

"Hey, I can see you know matter what room I'm in, but ok." She smirked, leaving the two alone.

Katara looked into Aang's big grey eyes and melted. She always sort-of liked him. But defiantly not as much as he liked her.

**Hey… so it's gonna be a two shot because I want it to be my sparkles mouses. And I ALWAYS like feedback. And you don't know how cray-cray it is to upload pics on my com putes putes. (What is with my speaking today?) Anyway that pic is MY necklace that I bought and took a pic of. It's like $4 at Forever 21 so it's not special in Emma Bean's house . (FYI Bean is NOT m last name. It's my nickname) Hey girl, hey, tell me if you like and THEN I post morsizez. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Don't be mad I haven't updated. I was like, it's a two shot! What the heck? I need to update! So I did.**

I was still kissing Katara when Sokka walked in.

"Hello. Yea, hi. I just wanted to say that your giving me oggies over here and happy birthday Katara." Sokka said practically staring us down.

We broke apart and looked into each other's eyes for a while. Sokka got bored and left a few seconds later.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, sweetie." She replied, kissing me again

3 HOURS LATER

It was present time, and everyone was sitting in the living room. Zuko and Mai even decided to come out and visit.

Katara opened a ring from Toph that had swirly colors inside.

"I made the ring part. It's liquid crystal inside. I'm pretty sure you could bend it." Toph simply stated.

Katara put the ring on her finger as the colors started to swirl in beautiful patterns.

"This is gorgeous Toph! I'll where it all the time.

Then she opened a package from Sokka. It was a pretty set of beads. All in different shades of blues, purples, and silvers.

"They're for your hair loopies." Sokka said from across the room.

"You have just taken hair loopies to the next level! Thanks Sokka." She said setting it down by the ring.

After getting many things, such as tea, water-tribe related objects, and other things that had Katara written all over it, she opened his present.

"Oh, Aang." She said as she opened the little box. Inside was the necklace. She placed the little necklace in her palm. "It's beautiful." She said as she looked him in the eye.

"Your welcome." He said. He had the urge to run and kiss her, but he resisted.

1 Hour Later

Aang was sitting on the balcony with Katara. She was whering the necklace. Her head was on Aang's shoulder And his head was almost on top of hers.

"Remember today when you said loved me?" Katara asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes." He agreed, pulling her closer.

"Did you mean it?" She looked him right in the eyes again.

"Yes. I do love you." He said, putting a hand in the back of her head.

"Good. I love you too." She said, drifting off to sleep.

_FIN_.


End file.
